Mi amigo Rivaille
by Fallere352
Summary: ¿Que sucederá en la vida del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad y la mejor cientifica de la legion cuando se encuentren con está adorable criatura?
1. Bajo los escombros

Está historia va dedicada a la luz de mis ojos, mi bebé mas adorado... **Zeruel (Zeru) :3**

* * *

**Bajo los escombros**

Allí se hallaba él, el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad frente a una pila de escombros que antes solían ser una casa  
Todo comenzó cuando despejaron una granja de un titan de 7 metros. Al finalizar el Comandante dio la orden de descansar y comer un poco hasta volver a iniciar la expedición.  
Aburrido el Sargento Rivaille decidió deambular por la granja destruida hasta que lo escucho.  
Un leve aullido incito al joven soldado a acercarse para saciar su curiosidad. Miró a su alrededor para estar seguro de que nadie lo vería, se acercó más y lo vio  
Bajo los escombros de una pequeña casa se hallaba un asustado perro. El sargento solo podía ver su hocico que respiraba agitado. Se agacho para mirarlo mejor, rubio, pelo largo y ojos marrones. Se quedaron observándose por unos segundos hasta que el ojos grises suspiro levemente. Se volvió a parar y comenzó a sacar todos los escombros que lo cubrían  
Ya liberado el perro todavía seguía allí acostado, el joven no entendía ¿Si ya lo había liberado por qué no sale?  
Nuevamente se observaron por varios minutos hasta que el chico recordó algo que le habían dicho alguna vez

"Si la relación con los demás llega a ser tensa intenta por lo menos demostrar algo de cariño, algun minimo sentimiento"

Una vez más el joven suspiro, pero esta vez fue un suspiro largo y profundo, como si en verdad no quisiese hacer eso  
-Si lo hago será mejor que salgas ¿Entendiste?  
Lentamente acerco su mano hasta la cabeza del animal. Sentía su pelo, su calor, un aura de alegría irradiaba misteriosamente mientras lo frotaba y este meneaba su cola felizmente  
Sin darse cuenta, algo que parecía haber olvidado, que creía que no sucedería más, surgió sobre el rostro del sargento. Una sonrisa, leve, pero una sonrisa al fin

Sin intentar disimular su sonrisa siguió frotando al perro al ver que poco a poco se levantaba, hasta que…  
-¿Qué haces Rivaille?  
Una joven de pelo castaño, lentes y una inusual -y psicótica- sonrisa apareció sorprendiendo al joven sargento provocando un pequeño salto en este  
-¿H-Hanji?  
La joven científica desvió su mirada hacia el objeto de interés de Rivaille  
-Rivaille, ¿Qué le hiciste a este pobre animal?  
-¿Qué insinúas? yo no le he hecho nada, en realidad lo estaba rescat…  
-Aja, ¿lo estabas…?  
El pelinegro miro hacia un costado para no notar la cara de regocijo que tenía la castaña  
-Lo estaba ayudando, ¿contenta?  
-Ja! ¿Quien se lo iba a imaginar? la persona menos sentimental y adicta a la limpieza ayudando a un perro  
-Ya callate cuatro ojos!

El sobresalto del joven sargento logró asustar tanto a la chica como al indefenso animal que se encontraba allí mirándolos confundido  
-Mira lo que hiciste!- Reprocho la castaña- Asustaste al pobre- Con delicadeza estira su mano y comienza a acariciarlo a lo que él responde muy gustoso lamiendo su mano  
-¿Por qué ante ella reaccionó tan rápidamente? bueno, quizá sea porque los dos son animales- pensó el pelinegro intentando entender la escena  
-¿Qué harás con él, Rivaille?  
-¿Hacer? eso no es de mi incumbencia. Ya lo rescate y eso es todo  
-Qué cosas dices! el pobre perdió su familia y su hogar, no tiene a donde ir!  
-Hazte cargo tú entonces!

De pronto los dos dejaron de discutir al ver que el perro se levantaba y caminaba dificultosamente hasta el sargento  
-¿Q-qué haces?- el joven solo se quedo tieso al ver como el perro se recostaba sobre su pierna dandole una muestra de afecto  
-¿Lo ves? te quiere a ti- Sonrio la científica  
El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad observó primeramente a la mujer allí parada y luego al indefenso animal a su lado  
-Estás loca. Y yo lo estoy más-Dijo masajeandose el puente de la nariz  
Una gran sonrisa irrumpió en la cara de la joven llena de alegría -Eso quiere decir que…  
-Sin embargo, no dejaré que me vean con este animal. Ni mucho menos que se me pegue tanto, es un nido de pulgas y suciedad  
-No te preocupes yo me encargare de- Inmediatamente es interrumpida por el sargento  
-Tampoco dejaré que experimentes con él  
-No como crees Rivaille, yo nunca haría algo como eso- Disimular una mentira nunca fue el fuerte de Hanji Zoe, y esto el sargento lo sabía muy bien

-Primero y principal. Tenemos que ocultarlo mientras viajemos  
-De eso no hay problema. Moblit se encuentra dirigiendo un carro en la vanguardia, podemos esconderlo allí hasta que regresemos  
A Rivaille no le agradaba la idea de involucrar más gente, pero está era su única opción  
-Tch, Bien ve a traerlo  
-Si!

La científica se da vuelta para ir a por su subordinado pero se detiene para decirle algo al joven  
-Rivaille, estás haciendo lo correcto. Gracias  
-Siempre hago lo correcto- responde él  
La castaña desaparece dejando solo al sombrío muchacho y a su nueva… ¿mascota?

-Me traerás muchos problemas- Le dice mientras lo acaricia suavemente

* * *

**¿Cómo seguira está interesante histora? la verdad es que ni yo lo sé xD**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap =D**


	2. El Día de Moblit

**Hola nuevamente. Quiero agradecer los reviews y aclarar algunos puntos: Si hay una pareja o no, no lo sé todavía, según transcurra la historia lo vere. En caso de que la haya será una pareja hetero, más precisamente será LeviHan**

**el T es porque puede pasar cualquier cosa y no sé si en algún momento pueda llegar a ser clasificacion M xD**

**En este cap el narrador será el fiel ayudante de Hanji, Moblit**

**eso es todo por el momento. Gracias y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo =)**

* * *

**El Día de Moblit**

"Yo no entendía nada. Estaba descansando tranquilamente, comiendo algo de pan y socializando con unos colegas, de un momento a otro me encontraba manejando un carro mientras él y una extraña cosa me miraban desde atrás  
Sentía su mirada punzante sobre mi espalda. Trataba de no darme vuelta y mantener mi mirada centrada en el camino, pero cada tanto lo escuchaba diciéndole a esa cosa que se calmara y que no se moviera y volvía a centrar su mirada sobre mi  
He conocido a muchos lideres de escuadron, algunos son serios, otros son divertidos, y otras como el mio se divierten tanto que da miedo  
Pero él era diferente. No podias pasar cerca suyo y no mostrar algo de respeto. es tan sorprendente que cualquier error que hagas delante de él pareciera como si te condenaras a ser cebo para titanes sin equipo 3D. Todavia no entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con mi lider, son tan diferentes. Ella le hace bromas todo el tiempo y él la golpea constantemente, pero siguen manteniendo charlas cada vez que pueden, y claro, cada vez que él no se aburra

Dios! mi nerviosismo me hace pensar cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto en una situación como esta? cualquier error que cometa podría ser mi fin. Podría echarme de la fuerza o mucho peor, obligarme a ser el compañero de pruebas de ese niño raro que se puede transformar en titán

¿Líder por qué me haces esto? Soy tu fiel ayudante y me lo retribuyes de está manera"

-Oye  
-S-SI SEÑOR!  
-No grites idiota. Te ves algo nervioso  
-¿N-nervioso yo? no se equivoca estoy más sereno que nunca  
-No lo demuestras  
-Es que… Es que...  
-Ya, ya, lo entiendo. La imbécil de tu líder te hace hacer todo tipo de cosas  
-¿No como cree? Si bien ella me utiliza de manera poco ortodoxa lo hace por algo  
-Tch. Sé que no soy tan de tu agrado. Estás acostumbrado a las locuras de ella y no a mi  
-¿Sargento?  
-Moblit ¿No es así?  
-S-si!  
-Bien, Gracias  
-No es nada señor, sólo cumplo órdenes  
-No es por lo de ahora. Gracias por cuidarla, si no fuera por ti ella de seguro ya estaría muerta  
-No entiendo su agradecimiento señor  
-¿Que mierdas no entiendes? ¿Acaso la idiotez de Zoe es contagiosa? Digo las cosas solo una vez asi que espero que lo entiendas  
-Claro señor! c-creo

Vuelvo a fijar la mirada en el camino intentando hacer como si esa conversación nunca hubiera existido, pero él continúa observandome detenidamente. Hasta que esa cosa larga un pequeño llanto

-Callate! haras que nos descubran- Grito mi superior haciendo callar al animal. Rápidamente me vuelve mirar esperando observar mi reacción  
-Sé lo que estás pensando Moblit  
Trago un poco de saliva  
-"¿Cómo el mejor soldado de la humanidad cayó tan bajo?" La verdad es que, dios no sé por qué hablo de estas cosas contigo  
¿S-Se puso colorado?! ¿Qué significa todo esto? en la academia no te preparan para estas cosas!.  
-Nunca he tenido amigos en la vida, lo más cercano a eso fue Hanji. Raaaro  
-¿Qué quiere decir señor?  
-Que quizás esta cosa pueda ayudarme a "socializar". Bah, no es que yo lo quiera hacer, sino que Erwin dijo que hacer eso hace bien

Volteo a ver al animal que se hallaba acostado sobre una de las piernas del sargento, estaba tapado con una manta pero se podía observar que era un bello perro. Pelo dorado algo sucio por estar bajo unos escombros. Una mirada que increíblemente era tranquilizadora. Eso me hizo sentir bien y sin dudas...

-Le hará bien Sargento, se lo aseguro  
Él me sonrie, o por lo menos eso quiera hacer si no la hubiera forzado mucho. Aparta su mirada hacia el perro y se queda observandolo por varios minutos  
-Eres una persona particularmente agradable Moblit. Aprecio que no seas tan parlanchín como "eso" que tienes de jefe  
-Jajaja. Es solo su manera de distenderse pienso yo  
-Aja, ¿y como más se distiende?  
-¿Eh?  
-Ya Moblit. Dime, ¿cuantas veces has usurpado su cama a medianoche? dilo, estamos entre colegas  
-S-Señor yo nunca haria eso con la lider de escuadron!  
-¿Qué acaso eres…?  
-NO!  
-¿Entonces? ella es atractiva, medio loca, pero atractiva en fin  
-Eso no se lo niego señor, pero yo la veo solamente como mi superior y nunca pensaría en insinuarsemele. Aqui entre nós, usted es el que la conoce mejor  
-¿Qué quieres decir Moblit?  
-A ver si me entiende, yo soy solo su ayudante y camarada, trabajo con ella y es la persona con la que más tiempo paso. Pero aún así yo no la conozco tan bien como seguro la conoce usted  
-Nuevamente ¿Qué quieres decir Moblit?  
-S-SEÑOR YO SÉ QUE USTED SE HA QUEDADO HASTA ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE EN EL CUARTO DE LA SEÑORITA ZOE!

Tan rápido como grito esto y caigo en cuenta de lo que dije el terror invade mi cuerpo, solo pude taparme la boca con mis dos manos y rezar a los muros por mi vida  
Él no decía nada. Queda mirándome con su normal y fría mirada hasta que...

-¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¿Por qué gritas algo como eso?! Además ni siquiera es verdad!  
Estalla en ira pero yo sé que tengo razon, por lo menos en eso de que pasan tiempo juntos en su habitación  
-¿Ah no?  
-No! lo admito, he pasado horas de la noche en su cuarto, varias veces. Pero nunca hicimos nada de lo que te imaginas  
-¿No?  
-Simplemente hablábamos de trabajo, como nos fue en el día, si nos sentimos bien, si algo nos preocupa y esas cosas  
-¿Señor eso es verdad?  
El Sargento me mira tétricamente como si creyera que estoy bromeando y que debía parar en ese instante  
-Es verdad  
-Disculpeme que le diga esto, pero, si se llevan tan bien y no hay nada de por medio…  
-Cómo te dije antes, ella es lo más parecido que tengo a un "amigo" y creo que es lo mismo para ella  
-Pero también me dijo que le parecía atractiva  
-Bueno, si soy un hombre también

Noto que se le hace un nudo en la garganta y que se está poniendo algo nervioso. Creo que soy la única persona que alguna vez lo ha visto de esa manera. Me gustaría seguir aprovechándome pero tengo miedo de que algo le pase a él o en su peor, a mi. Así que finalizaré la charla

-Esta bien señor. Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi falta de educación  
-Está bien. Sé que tenías dudas. Además ella te contagió un poco lo curioso

Le sonrío y él me dice que aparte mi mirada nuevamente hacia el camino  
Apenas y se dispersa la tensión que de golpe una persona salta de su caballo y se tira arriba mio casi matándome de un susto

-Jefa! No haga eso! pudo morir aplastada por el carro!  
-No te preocupes Moblit, lo tenía todo calculado- Decía la castaña científica  
Se limpia un poco la ropa y se va hacia atrás en el carro quedando con el mejor soldado de la humanidad  
-Idiota, pudiste haber muerto allí- Le reprocha él  
-Como ya dije, lo tenía todo calculado- Dice sonriente mientras el sargento solo le queda mirando como de costumbre  
-Ya le notifique a Erwin que te encontrabas un poco enfermo. Estaremos volviendo a la ciudad dentro de un par de horas  
-Ya veo. Espero no comience a sospechar nada  
-No te hagas problema Rivaille. Además es solo un perro, no creo que Erwin se moleste si se enterara  
-No me preocupe Smith, es solo que no sé como quedaría mi figura ante los subordinados  
-Pensarán que eres una persona igual que ellos y no solo una maquina mata-titanes  
-¿No es así Moblit?  
-Claro que sí señor- le respondo amablemente  
-¿Lo ves?  
Parece que las palabras de la jefa logran tranquilizar al sargento. Ella comienza a acariciar al perro mientras lo mira  
-Oye Rivaille  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya le has puesto un nombre?

El sargento queda mirando al perro que estaba durmiendo placidamente. Piensa un par de minutos y responde

-Lo llamaré Eren

* * *

**Está bien está bien, quiza no sea buena idea llamarlo Eren al pobre perro, él no tiene la culpa xD. Asi que dejare que ustedes decidan el nombre mediante los Reviews**

**Esperon lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima.~**


	3. Su Olor

**Bienvenidos una vez mas a...a... a esta cosa =D  
Dejen Reviews para saber en que tengo que mejorar o si quieren preguntar sobre algo  
**

* * *

**Su Olor**

Él no lo podía creer. Tenía que ser un sueño o algún tipo de alucinación. Quería que no fuera cierto, quería creer que su cuarto, el que había dejado solo 30 minutos para ir a reportarse ante Erwin, el que cuidaba como a su propia vida y que mantenía siempre pulcro se hallaba en completo caos. Manchas de barro por las paredes, espejos rotos, cama desarreglada, la puerta del armario arrancada y lo peor, que allí se encontraba su nuevo compañero y la científica loca esa jugando con su capa de la legion. Todo tiene un límite

_30 minutos antes…_

-Me alegro que te hayas mejorado, pero todavía no puedo estar tranquilo. Te asignaré un médico privado  
-Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. ya deja de preocuparte  
-Rivaille, eres valioso. ¿Cómo piensas que se pusieron los soldados cuando se enteraron de que te habías enfermado en media expedición? Fue una suerte que no hayamos encontrado titanes en la vuelta a casa  
-Se cuidarme solo Erwin

El rubio se queda mirando al sargento hasta que alguien golpea la puerta  
-Soy yo  
-Adelante Mike

El hombre de bigotes camina tranquilamente no sin antes mirar fijamente a Rivaille

_*snif snif*_

-Eres molesto Mike  
El rubio no presta atención a lo que le dice y se dirige al Comandante

-Erwin, aqui te traigo el reporte de mi escuadrón  
-Esta bien, gracias Mike  
-Erwin, respecto a lo nuestro…- El sargento es interrumpido por su comandante  
-No lo discutiremos más. Rivaille te colocaré un médico aunque no lo quieras. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te enfermes nuevamente en medio de una misión  
-Él estará bien- Dice el de bigotes  
-¿Ves? hasta Mike te lo dice  
-¿Mike?  
-Estará bien. Tiene el olor de ella  
-¿De ella? oh… de ser así...  
-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?- interroga seriamente el ojos grises sabiendo ya de que se trataba  
-Rivaille, puedes retirarte  
-¿Qué me retire?  
-Si, ve a descansar. Es una orden

El sargento se retira no sin antes golpear la puerta al salir  
Al quedar los dos solo Erwin le pregunta a Mike

-¿Fue un olor fuerte?  
-Estuvieron todo el dia juntos  
-Ya veo  
-Pero hay algo más  
-¿Algo más?- Mira curiosamente el rubio al de bigotes  
-Tiene otro olor. Me es familiar pero no recuerdo a que  
-¿Piensas que andan en algo raro?  
-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que investigue?  
-No, por lo pronto lo dejaremos así

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

-¿Qué haces?!- Gritó el joven mientras atacaba a la científica colocándola entre la pared y él  
-Oh Rivaille!- Sonrió la científica  
-¿Acaso eres idiota?  
-¿Por qué esa actitud Rivaille?- La castaña parecía no darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba  
De repente Rivaille la golpea fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que ella deje de reír o estar contenta -RESPONDE! ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?!- Gritaba  
-MIRA ESTE DESASTRE!

Ella observa el desastre que causo y también que el pobre animal se había escondido debajo de un escritorio temiendo por lo que haría el sargento  
-TE PEDÍ QUE CUIDES AL PERRO SOLO UNOS MINUTOS, NADA MÁS  
-Lo...lo siento Rivaille- dice mostrándose apenada  
-"¿Lo siento?" "¿Lo siento?"! ¿Solo dices eso?  
-M...me lastimas

Las palabras de Hanji llegan hasta el sargento haciendo que reaccionara. Confundido observa que estaba apretando su cuello con su brazo. La suelta rápidamente tambaleándose en el proceso  
La castaña tose un par de veces mientras se compone y mira como el sargento sale huyendo de la habitación

-¿Rivaille?

El perro sale de su escondite y se acerca lentamente a la científica. Ella le acaricia el hocico  
-De verdad que da miedo tu padre jeje  
La castaña una vez más observa el caos que reinaba en la habitación  
-Será mejor que nos pongamos a ordenar este desastre ¿no es así?  
El joven animal solo ladea su cola de alegría al ver a Hanji sonreir

* * *

**Hola! si llegaste hasta aqui sin vomitar quiere decir que tan malo no es el FF xD  
**

**Todavia no tengo pensado un nombre para el perro, quizas en el proximo cap lo decida =D  
Pobre perritow al ver la verdadera actitud de su padre xD  
**

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la proxima.~**_


	4. Te Prometo

**donde nos habiamos quedado antes? ah si! Rivaille habia lastimado un poco a Hanji y...  
**

* * *

**Te Prometo...**

Caminando por el pasillo de la entrada los nuevos miembros del "Escuadrón Rivaille" se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¿Qué les pareció su primera expedición como parte del equipo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?- Dijo alegremente el chico de ojos verdes  
-La verdad no fue gran cosa- respondió el castaño Jean  
-¿Qué?  
-Fue muy tranquilo- Agregó su media hermana  
-¿Y tú qué dices Armin?- Le preguntó al pequeño rubio  
-La verdad esperaba mas por ser nuestra primera misión con él a nuestro cargo  
-¿Qué dices Armin?  
-Eren, la verdad no sé porqué le tienes tanto respeto a ese enano  
-¿Mikasa?  
-Jajaja- rió el alto castaño- Te dio una paliza, te trata como un sirviente y apenas actuó en está misión. Hasta se le dio por dejar la formación porque pesco un poco de fiebre  
-No deberías decir eso Jean, él es el mejor de todos. Olvidas que inmovilizó él solo a Annie en su estado de titán  
-Eso no lo niego. Pero en está misión el Sargento solo hizo agua  
-JEAN!  
-¿Qué sucede Armin?

El castaño se quedó inmóvil al ver como un descontrolado Rivaille se dirigía hacia ellos

-Jean, preparate- Se burló Eren  
-E-E-Estoy mas que muerto

Contrariamente a lo que los chicos pensaron su sargento solo cruzó por su lado sin prestarle la mas minima atencion. Parecía verdaderamente irritado. De esos momentos en los que no había que hablarle, mirarlo o siquiera respirar cerca suyo  
-¿S-Sargento le sucede algo?  
Sin hacer caso a lo que pregunta Eren sale del edificio no sin antes destrozar (literalmente) la puerta de la entrada  
-A-A-A-A-A-Arrancó la puerta de su marco!- grito Jean mientras transpiraba al ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos  
-Eso...Fue...Realmente aterrador- dijo la joven intentando disimular su nerviosismo  
-¿Todavía piensan que el Sargento no es digno de respeto?- dice sonriente el pequeño castaño- Será mejor que arreglemos esa puerta antes que anochezca  
El joven se da media vuelta y ve que allí se encontraba su mejor amigo, pálido como un fantasma, temblando y…  
-¿Armin estás llorando?!

** ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Él no podía creer lo que había hecho. No quería pensar que su antiguo yo hubiera actuado sin su permiso y que lo peor de todo, había dañado a una mujer, no, peor que eso, había dañado a "esa" mujer  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿era como para tratarla así? Definitivamente no ¿Por qué me volvi loco? ¿Que me está pasando?  
Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la compuerta sellada por Eren semanas atrás. Miro sus manos y vio que tenía sus espadas en ellas.  
-Así que este es el motivo- se pronunció a sí mismo el azabache  
Él lo comprendió todo, sus emociones desbordadas, sus impulsos sin sentidos, su rabia acumulada. Todo fue desencadenado ese fatidico dia  
Él cae sobre sus rodillas mientras sus lagrimas caen  
-Yo...yo me prometí protegerlos-Se lleva sus manos a su rostro intentando tapar su pena  
Estaba atardeciendo. La sombra del muro lo cubría completamente y comenzaba a hacer frío. No le importaba lo más mínimo, sólo quería estar allí…

-Parece que va a haber una tormenta está noche  
El sargento escuchó estas palabras y sin poder reaccionar una mano se extiende para darle algo  
-¿Quieres un poco? es el mejor whisky que tengo encima, espero y sea de tu agrado- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de su reserva personal  
-¿Dot Pixis?  
-Muchacho te ves algo afligido  
-Perdón por mi aspecto comandante  
-No te preocupes. La verdad es que estaba aburrido y vi a lo lejos a un joven arrodillado frente a mi muralla llorando  
-Es que…  
-No hables, lo sé todo Rivaille. ¿Piensas que la noticia de que el escuadrón del mejor soldado que tenemos pase desapercibida?  
-No, es sólo que. No puedo pensar bien  
-Que tristeza sentía mi alma siempre que me iba a dormir y despertaba al siguiente dia. Cientos han muerto bajo mi cargo. Pero últimamente me siento confortado  
El Comandante señala hacia la puerta sellada con una roca gigante  
-Desde que tu nuevo subordinado logró sellar la compuerta, desde que cientos de muertes se transformaron en miles de vida, desde que la humanidad tuvo su primera victoria contra los titanes, desde ese entonces puedo irme a dormir tranquilamente, puedo despertar en mi casa y ver la luz del sol que penetra por mi ventana

El sabio hombre sorbe un poco de whisky  
-Sabes que sus muertes no fueron en vano y que tu no tienes la culpa  
-Yo prometí protegerlos, eran mi escuadron  
-Y les instruiste bien. Si ellos no se hubieran sacrificado no te hubieran dado el tiempo para llegar y salvar a Eren. Sin sus sacrificio no la hubieran podido capturar. Fueron valientes guerreros. Siéntete bien por lo que fueron en vida joven sargento  
Él sabía que el viejo tenía razón, que él no tenía la culpa que debía tomar las riendas de su nuevo grupo e instruirlos tan bien o mejor que aquellos cuatro que murieron tan heroicamente

-Gracias comandante. De cierta manera me ayudó, pero ese no es el único problema que me aqueja  
-Te ayudare en lo que sea siempre y cuando no sea problema con alguna mujer  
-Bueno...verá…  
-Las mujeres son impresionantes, tienen esa habilidad de hacernos sentir mal cuando ya nos sentíamos de lo más miserables pero nosotros volvemos como perro con el rabo entre las piernas ja!

El comandante mira hacia el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de gris por la próxima tormenta  
-Eso es porque no podemos vivir sin ellas, nos entusiasman, nos acompañan, nos dan cariño y hasta hay veces en las que te cuida de una terrible resaca  
-jajaja  
-No soy un experto en mujeres, pero si quieres un consejo…  
Nuevamente el comandante le incita a que tome un poco de whisky a lo que el azabache finalmente acepta  
-...Hazle el amor, ya que se presenta una noche de lluvia perfecta para la ocasión

El joven sargento solo sonríe ante el consejo de su superior. Él sabe que no haría eso con ella, mas luego del suceso de la tarde. Pero por lo menos se perdonará ante ella. Quizá no lo acepte y quizás lo odie como al ser más despreciable del planeta, pero sentía que por lo menos tenía que hacerlo

-Te recomiendo que comiences a marchar porque la lluvia no tarda en llegar. Oh, me salió un verso, que dia de lo más extraño jajaja!

Los dos se ríen y se despiden. Cada uno se marcha hacia su nueva misión. Para uno quizá sea escuchar un poco de música mientras lee un libro y toma un vino bien añejado, para el otro quizá sea más difícil

** ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Como dijo el comandante, la lluvia no tardó en llegar. Apenas Rivaille pudo entrar a las habitaciones cuando comenzó a llover. antes de entrar se dio cuenta que la puerta del edificio se hallaba algo...rara, si era eso, la puerta extrañamente estaba boca abajo con la ventanilla a los pies del sargento. No le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la científica  
golpeo un par de veces pero no atendía  
-Quizás me esté ignorando- el sargento observó hacia los costados para asegurarse que nadie esté cerca y comenzó a hablarle a la puerta intentando que la persona al otro lado lo escuche  
-Ha-Hanji soy yo. Solo queria… queria pedirte perdón por lo de hoy, me sentía mal y no me supe controlar. Jamás en mi vida te hubiera tocado un pelo, pero estaba de mal humor. Bueno el asunto es que… yo...yo te protegeré Hanji, solo dejame protegerte en compensación. Nunca te hare daño nuevamente y no dejaré que nadie ni nada te lastime porque yo… te quiero

El soldado apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras mordía su labio por la confesión que había hecho. Sabía que era la única persona que le quedaba y quería que esté allí para siempre.  
Pero no había respuesta a sus palabras, simplemente no pasaba nada. Él se quedó esperando unos minutos para ver si por lo menos decía algo, pero nada

-Quizás ella no me quiere- pensó tristemente el joven -Soy un idiota- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se marchaba de allí rápidamente

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación recordó el desastre que habría. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta y la abrió lentamente  
Al ingresar no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su habitación estaba tal y cual la dejó hoy a la mañana, no había manchas en las paredes, la puerta del armario se hallaba en su lugar fijamente y su cama… bueno su cama tenía algo especial que no recuerda haber dejado  
Estaba ella, allí abrazada fuertemente a un bello perro mientras dormían placidamente gracias a la tranquilidad que causaba la lluvia

-Ella… limpió todo- Él solo pensaba esto, que ella en realidad no se había enojado y que no se encontraba en su habitación al momento de su confesión. Que no lo había rechazado porque nunca se le había confesado  
-Me confesé a una puerta, más bajo no puedo caer- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía  
Se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba dormida la castaña y la tapo suavemente mientras la observaba con cariño  
De pronto el perro que hacía de compañía a Hanji comenzó a mover la cola de alegría al darse cuenta que el sargento había llegado  
-Parece que tu tampoco me odias- dijo feliz el azabache mientras lo acariciaba  
Él estaba feliz, la persona que quería en realidad no lo odiaba y se encontraba durmiendo felizmente allí en su habitación. Pero algo cruzó por su mente de inmediato  
-No puedo creer que realmente hayas ordenado todo en tan poco tiem…

Sin previo aviso escucho un ruido que provenía del costado del armario. Sin pensarlo dos veces el sargento tomó una de sus espadas y se acercó lentamente al sitio preparado para enfrentarse a un ladrón si ese fuera el caso. Pero lo que se hallaba allí no era un ladrón, no, era algo mucho más inesperado

Allí recostado sobre el armario roncando tranquilamente estaba el subordinado de la científica

-¿Moblit?

* * *

**Ohayoo! gracias por los reviews. Está vez me tome la molestia de actualizarlo rapido para que sigan la historia  
Algunos se preguntaban si habra pareja LeviHan, bueno por el momento tenemos una especie de confesion de Levi hacia una puerta...ah no xD  
Espero y hayan disfruta este cap. Quise plasmar la ira que yacia en Levi al perder a las cuatro personas mas allegadas que tenia y que luego se tuviera que enfretnar a Hanji  
Por si no entendieron la parte de la muralla, Levi inconcientemente corrio hasta alli con la intencion de traspasar la muralla hacia el lado de Maria para acabar tantos titanes como se le era posible, pero luego se dio cuenta al ver las espadas de lo que estaba haciendo y entra en razon  
Bueno eso es todo por el momento, ya saben, cualquier duda o consejo pueden dejar un review que yo responderé en la proxima entrega  
PD: Todavia no me decido un nombre para el pobre perro D=  
**

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la proxima.~**_


	5. Calma Despúes de la Tormenta

**El heicho encontro a Hanji, un peero y a... ¿Moblit? durmiendo en su habitacion, ¿Qué sucedera?  
**

* * *

**Calma Despúes de la Tormenta**

Al principio su líder lo ayudó, pero luego de tender la cama ella se sumergió en un profundo sueño, él no lo podía creer

Suspiró y siguió con la limpieza intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible para no despertarla

Primero observó al perro que tenia alli al lado. Era un lindo perro marrón, pero luego recordó que ese perro era rubio y que su castañes se debía a la mugre que llevaba encima. Suspiro nuevamente, atrapó al perro y lo limpio en el baño de la habitación. Le sorprendió que el perro se dejara bañar, bueno, quizás se había cansado de estar sucio y pensaba que era hora de un buen baño y por eso quedaba quieto mientras lo enjabonaba

Luego de terminar con el baño lo secó muy bien y se dispuso a limpiar las paredes.

Lentamente volvían a tener su blanco natural. Miró su trabajo y sonrió

De improvisto algo que no había pensado surgió en su mente, "¿De quien era está habitacion?"

Definitivamente no era el de su líder, La suciedad era típico de ella, pero los documentos que se hallaban sobre el escritorio no tenían la misma caligrafía usual de la cientifica. Volvió al baño e investigó las cosas que se encontraban allí y que se le habían pasado por alto. Jabones de todos los colores y aromas, perfumes de ambiente con esencia primaveral, lociones para hombres, algunas navajas para afeitar, pulcritud inconmensurada, ni una mancha. Definitivamente no era el baño de una mujer, y menos de una mujer como Hanji Zoe

Volvió a la habitación pensando sobre quien podría ser el dueño. Hasta que una imagen cruzó por su cabeza. Recordó a aquel líder de ojos grises y estatura pequeña. No lo quería creer, deseaba que no fuera así, la limpieza a fondo encajaba con la descripción de él.

Luego vio el desastre que le quedaba por limpiar, era imposible que él dejará su cuarto así, y aún más imposible que deje a su líder, alguien que no compartía sus estándares de limpieza, durmiendo allí como le estaba haciendo

Sonrío y dejo esa posibilidad de lado, ese no podía ser el cuarto del Sargento Rivaille, no señor, era imposible.

Prosiguió con su trabajo colocando la puerta del armario en su lugar, como sería muy ruidoso colocarle clavos y no quería despertar a la científica, optó por hacerlo cuando se despertase

Luego de limpiar los vidrios de la ventana se giró para ver si su líder seguía durmiendo. Ella se hallaba allí abrazando fuertemente al animal como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. Se acercó a ella y le quitó sus anteojos de la cabeza para que pudiera dormir más cómoda. Al sacarlos observó como la castaña largaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras dormitaba. Si, su loca y despreocupada jefe se veía tan linda mientras dormía.

Colocó los anteojos sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a hacer el último esfuerzo de limpieza

Al terminar de barrer contempló su hazaña con orgullo. Miró en su reloj, las 20:10 de la noche

Se acercó a la ventana para admirar la tormenta que se estaba viniendo. Esos días de lluvia lo tranquilizan mucho. Lentamente sus párpados caían, bostezó varias veces. Se recostó en el armario pensando que su sargento se despertaría en cualquier momento y que se podría retirar. Espero un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos. No pudo más, todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer, la hora que era, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, todo le jugó en contra, sus ojos se cerraron en un profundo sueño

Los pocos rayos de sol que podían entrar le pegaban en la cara. Se intentó tapar con su almohadón pero no lo encontraba. Allí recordó todo, su líder lo arrastro hacia un cuarto para que limpie la inmundicia que ella había provocado

Se levantó lentamente. Se limpió los ojos con las manos, observó por la ventana el hermoso día soleado que le deparaba luego de una noche de tormenta. Miró su reloj, las 06:20 de la mañana

Ella todavía se encontraba allí durmiendo abrazada al perro. Decidió despertarla, dio solo dos pasos cuando lo vio, durmiendo sentado en una silla. Pelo negro, baja estatura, ceño fruncido aún cuando dormía

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, temblaba, no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Y si despierta y me ve allí?" supuso. Se abofeteo la cara para intentar calmarse y mantenerse centrado. Intentaba idear un plan para escaparse de esa situación pero no se le ocurría nada  
"¿Qué haría la señorita Hanji?" se dijo

Él ya lo sabía, conocía perfectamente a su líder, tanto que sabría que lo que ella haría sería escaparse y que alguien más se encargue del problema  
Ella se lo debía, pensó el rubio  
Lentamente salió de la habitación dejando a los dos líderes solos. Una vez se cerró la puerta largó un extenso suspiro y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Estar durmiendo en una silla se le hacía incómodo, su cuello le dolía y su espalda le reprochaba su disconformidad. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, el brillo que provenía de la ventana lo encegueció por un momento. No lo distingue bien al principio, pero luego unas figuras se formaban mientras poco a poco su vista se adaptaba a la luz

Sobre su cama yacían dos bultos, ojos marrones, pelo dorado y un hocico largo. A su lado, castaña, pelo desordenado, mirada atenta y algo psicópata. Los dos seres lo observaban fijamente

-Es tan lindo tu padre cuando duerme- Dijo sonriente la castaña mientras aparentemente hablaba con el animal a su lado, el cual ladeaba muy felizmente su cola

El sargento recordó lo que sucedió la tarde anterior. Él se enojó mucho con ella, le grito y la lastimo, algo que nunca se va a poder perdonar

-H-Hanji yo…- Pero es detenido por la castaña  
-Ayer estuve pensando sobre nosotros...  
Él tragó saliva, esperando lo peor  
-...Sinceramente no me dí cuenta. La estabas pasando muy mal Rivaille

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Lo tomo de la mano invitándolo a pararse, accede y lo lleva hacia la cama sentándose uno al lado del otro  
-Desde aquel dia nos frecuentamos más que antes  
Los dos miraban hacia el piso, no se animaban a verse a los ojos como antes solían hacerlo  
-Querías hablar de algo pero no te animabas y yo no podía darme cuenta.

Su tono de voz cambia seriamente

-Poco a poco comenzaba a notar que algo te ocurria. Estabas impreciso, desconcentrado en la última expedición. Luego encontraste a está bella criatura y la ayudaste, más aún la adoptaste- Dice acariciando al hermoso perro que se encontraba a su lado

-Abandonaste en mitad de la misión, algo que nunca harías ni aún con el pretexto de estar enfermo. Te sentias mal, estabas enojado pero no actuaste porque sabías que enloquecerias poniendo tu vida y la de los demás en riesgo

Cierra su puño fuertemente al decir las siguientes palabras

-Y toda tu ira contenida desbordó gracias a mi incompetencia. Sé muy bien que tú no me querías hacer daño, sé que nunca le levantarias la mano a una mujer. Sé todo sobre ti... pero no me di cuenta que estabas sufriendo

Ahí entendió todo, no lo estaba reprochando a él, se estaba reprendiendo ella misma

-Nunca te pregunte como te sentías respecto al perderlos, no sabía que eso te carcomía por dentro, te enfureciste por ello, por no ayudarte y adoptaste a este perro simplemente por el hecho de no tener a nadie más. Pero no era suficiente, todavía sigues triste por sus pérdidas y enojado conmigo por no ayudarte

Lágrimas sin fin salían de los ojos de la castaña

-Perdoname...Perdoname y dejame preguntarte… ¿Cómo te encuentras Rivaille?

Levanta la vista para mirarlo. Él la estaba viendo como siempre lo hacía, ceño sufrido y mirada penetrante, solo que esta vez… pequeños ríos salían de sus ojos

-Idiota cuatro ojos, Abrázame…

Entre llantos se abrazaron, recordando y lamentando la muerte de esas cuatro personas...

* * *

**El heicho tendria que saber que siempre puede contar con Hanji :3 pase lo que le pase.  
Bueno diganme como va la historia? entretenida? interesante?, falta algo (sacando la obvia falta de imaginacion para ponerle un nombre al perro)?  
Sus criticas me ayudarán, y si no las hay quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien :'D  
**

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la proxima.~**_


	6. ¿Qué quieres decir!

pstrongBienvenidos a este nuevo...coso xD espero les agrade :3/strong/phr noshade="noshade" size="1" /p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong¿Qué quieres decir?!/strong/span/pp-Estás acabado Rivaille, no tienes oportunidad!- Pronunciaba la castaña mientras se le ahogaban los ojos intentando no derramar una gota de lágrima/ppEl sargento la miraba a los ojos seriamente como de costumbre. Sin apartar la mirada sorbe un poco de café y sonrio malevolamente/pp-Me pregunto si leer tanto te cansa la vista/pp-Puedo estar horas así/ppPasaron minutos mirandose fijamente, ninguno quería ceder, su orgullo estaba en juego/ppA la mujer le comenzaron a temblar los ojos tras esos cristalinos lentes y esto aquel hombre lo notó/pp-Pestañea/pp-N-no lo haré- Decía con una fuerte convicción/pp-Hanji pestañea, se que quieres hacerlo/pp-No me ganarás Rivaille/ppEl duelo era intenso. La noche recién caía y ellos tenían para rato/pp-Hazlo/pp-Q-que no!/pp-Hazlo!/ppEl ojos grises disfrutaba del momento. La estaba haciendo sufrir y eso le provocaba alguna especie de extraña y enfermiza sonrisa/pp-D-debo... ser…más...fuerte/ppSus ojos se achicaban cada vez más mientras ponía una increíble fuerza en no cerrarlos. Sabía que estaba en un dilema ya que su contrincante no mostraba ni un ápice de debilidad/pp-No lo hagas mas difícil para tí, solo pestañea. Todo acabará rápido/pp-Maldito…/ppDe improvisto un rubio animal lame tiernamente la mano del sargento. Él reacciona sorpresivamente ya que no se esperaba que esa cosa lo lama y ensuciara con todos sus gérmenes/pp-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo animal mugriento?!/pp-Aja!- La castaña señala fuertemente con su dedo índice al pequeño hombre- Pestañeaste!/pp-¿Q-qué?! claro que no!/pp-Si, así es. Yo gané!- Decía colocando su mano en su pecho como símbolo de victoria/pp-P-pero eso no es justo! el perro me distrajo!/pp-Di lo que quieras Rivaille, pero yo gane/ppEl francés le plantó una mirada fulminante a su igual, luego hizo lo mismo con el pobre animal que ya se hallaba escondido debajo de su cama esperando lo peor de su padre/ppLargó un leve suspiro y se sentó en su silla/pp-Está bien, te concedo está patética victoria/pp-Si! soy la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!/pp-No te creas tanto por haberme ganado un simple duelo de miradas cuatro ojos/pp-Claro, claro, enanin- le molestaba entre risas/ppLa batalla que duró minutos había comenzado por una pequeña y sin sentida discusión, "¿Quien bañaria al perro?"/pp-Simplemente puedo obligarlo a Moblit a bañarlo nuevamente/pp-Eso ni se te ocurra- le miraba enfadada- La última vez hizo un excelente trabajo y ni siquiera se lo agradeciste/pp-¿Cómo quieres que le agradezca? se metió en mi habitación sin permiso y toco mis cosas. Tuvo suerte de que no lo haya convertido en sujeto de pruebas para Eren/pp-Lo hizo porque yo se lo ordene/pp-Con mayor razón. Solo un idiota obedecería a otro idiota/pp-¿A sí? pues esta idiota venció al soldado más poderoso de la humanidad!- Grito orgullosa de su acto/pp-No abuses de mi buen humor Hanji/pp-¿Buen humor? desde cuando estás de buen humor Rivaille/ppÉl y su larga lengua. No podía decirle que se encontraba muy feliz de recuperar a su "loca". No podía decirle que le emocionaba que ella se encuentre allí, en su habitación. No, él no debería flaquear/pp-No es de tu incumvencia/pp-Oh Rivaille vamos! dilo!/pp-Que no, no insistas/pp-Por favor! quiero saber!/pp-Calla/ppLa científica se levanta de su asiento y se para al lado del joven. Lo observa unos minutos y…/pp-Vamos vamos! di que si! dilo por favor!- Mientras lo molestaba empujandolo de un lado para otro/ppÉl no hacía nada, solo se quedaba soportando la molestia que le causaba. No era la primera vez que le hacía el mismo berrinche. Sabía que se cansaria en cualquier momento y que olvidaría el tema/ppTal y como él pensaba, la mujer se detuvo. Pero no era porque se había cansado, no, era algo mucho peor/pp-¿No será que… estás feliz por tenerme en tu cuarto?/ppEl francés escupe todo el café que recién había sorbido. No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir/ppLa miró rápidamente. Ella estaba parada a su lado con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Se notaba su sonrojo/pp-¿Q-qué dices?- Cuestionaba nervioso/pp-Bu-bueno yo pensé que quizás tú…/pp-¿Qué pensabas Zoe?- Tragando saliva/pp-Yo...este…-Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza finalizando con una cachetada a su propia cara- No me hagas caso ejejeje solo estaba bromeando/pp-Ah. ahhh si, si, claro, bromeando jeje, buena broma Hanji/ppEl sargento tomó nuevamente un sorbo de su café mientras intentaba disimular las gotas de transpiración que descienden por su piel/pp-Si! una broma. Jejeje. b-b-bueno me tengo que ir, estoy cansada y ya es muy de noche/pp-Oh, si. Vete, que descanses/pp-Si, tú también. Adios/ppElla corre fugazmente apenas se cierra la puerta/ppEl joven francés de ojos grises se encontraba con su mente en blanco, no sabía qué pensar respecto a la situación de hace un momento/ppEscucha que golpean la puerta de su habitación. Piensa que es Hanji que había vuelto./ppSe levanta rápidamente, sin darse cuenta se mira en su espejo roto, se acomoda su pañuelo y arregla el cabello. Se dirige a la puerta predispuesto a abrirla y encontrarse con ella, sus latidos eran cada vez más intensos, su mano temblaba al girar el pomo/ppAbre la puerta y allí se encuentra…/pp-¿De nuevo tu Moblit?/phr noshade="noshade" size="1" /pstrongO heichous! que fue todo eso!? bien bien, un poco de humor para olvidarnos del capitulo anterior xD/strongbr /strongSe imaginan a Hanji sonrojada y avergonzada? Dios! y el enano super nervioso jajaja /strongbr /strongPor supuesto una pieza importante de este FF es Moblit, jaja el pobre siempre apareciendo en las situaciones mas inesperadas para él xD/strongbr /strongque pasara despues para nuestros protas? Ah por cierto! El perritow ya tiene nombre, en los prox cap lo averiguaran ewe/strongbr /strongComo siemrpe, dejen reviews para criticar, preguntar y apoyar a este noble fic :3 /strong/pp style="text-align: center;"strongemEspero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la proxima.~/em/strong/p 


	7. Estupido Moblit

**Bienvenido a este nuevo cap de este coso... espero y les esté pareciendo entretenido :)**

* * *

**Estupido Moblit**

-S-Sargento Rivaille!

-¿Por qué siempre gritas? Ya dejate de estar nervioso cuando hablas conmigo

El individuo de ojos grises se encontraba frustrado ya que la persona que tocaba a su puerta no era su excéntrica castaña, sino más bien su estúpido subordinado

-Lo Siento Señor!

-En serio, la idiotez de Zoe es contagiosa

-Jeje

-¿De qué te ríes?-Miró furiosamente a su inferior

-De-De Nada Señor!

El pequeño Sargento inspeccionó fijamente al asustado soldado, se masajeó la sien y suspiro

-Perdoname. En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Si! Solo necesito que la señorita firme unos papeles y…

-¿Por qué diablos vienes aquí en primer lugar? ¿Y qué haces escribiendo informes a estás horas?

-Es que… es que… la líder de escuadrón me encargó realizarlos a última hora porque el Comandante los necesita para mañana

-Espera a ver si entendí…

El francés le hace un ademán de que ingrese a la habitación mientras se sienta en una silla al lado de su escritorio. El rubio acepta temerosamente. Ingresa a aquella habitación que tan solo hace unos días le había colocado un gran empeño en ordenarla. Se para delante del sargento mientras intenta disimular los temblores de sus piernas

Se rasca la cabeza -¿Acaso esos informes no los tiene que realizar el lider a cargo?

-Bueno, si, la verdad es así. Pero la líder dijo que no podía…

-Espera. Detallame cómo fue la situación cuando te pidio esto

-Está bien, creo. Yo estaba preparándome para acostarme a dormir cuando la líder abrió abruptamente la puerta de mi habitación. Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió frenéticamente mientras lloraba  
Gritaba cosas como "_Erwin me matará!_", "_Soy una verguenza!_", "_No merezco ser Sargento!_". Le pregunté qué es lo que sucedia y me dijo "_Me olvide de realizar el informe del área de investigaciones y Erwin lo quiere para mañana a primera hora! Ayudame!_"

-Aja. Hasta ahí entendí medianamente todo, pero tengo otra duda. ¿Por qué no lo hizo ella? es decir, tenía toda la noche

-Bueno, eso fue lo extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir Moblit?

-La líder me dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante esta noche

-¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es más importante que su trabaj… Por qué me mirás así Moblit?

El rubio lo miraba contento, como perro con dos colas (por cierto ¿Qué es de la vida de aquel animal?) Como si estuviera viendo a un pequeño comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos, tiernamente

-Señor, al principio me preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo yo aquí si estaba buscando a la señorita Hanji

-Si, lo recuerdo- Miraba curiosamente el pobre sargento

-Resulta que, jeje, eso "importante" que tenía que hacer la señorita era estar con usted

El francés mirá fijamente al idiota delante suyo por unos minutos, se levanta tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el armario, se para sobre una silla intentando alcanzar algo de arriba (no alcanzaba solo el pobre)  
Lo que había agarrado era una botella de vino, un buen vino. La destapa, mira nuevamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, vuelve hacia la botella y toma una gran cantidad del contenido

Sonrie y camina hacia el rubio

-¿Señor?

-Je...jeje, buena broma Moblit. Casi y me la creo- Le dice mientras le convida de su vino

-jeejeje, no era broma señor- Finalizando con un trago

Al pequeño de pelo azabache le comienza a agarrar alguna especie de "tic" en su ojo al escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto

Las piezas comenzaban a encastrar. Las sorpresivas intromisiones de ella en su cuarto, las noches en velas, la extraña forma en que hablaba al perro refiriéndose a él como "padre" y ella como su "madre" y la rara escena de hace unos minutos

-Moblit…

-¿Si señor?

-Ella puede firmar esos papeles mañana a primera hora, hoy te emborracharas conmigo

-¿Que qué?!

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, sola, agitada, transpirada sobre su cama. Miraba fijamente su mano, donde su "ser" había sido derramado

Estaba enojada, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que lo que hizo fue por una razón, no se aguantaba más.  
Sonrió alegre y satisfactoriamente. Se volvió a colocar su ropa interior delicadamente mientras aún había rastros de su pecado

Abrazó fuertemente su almohada con felicidad y antes de caer en su mundo de sueños solo se pronuncia para sí misma las palabras _"Estúpido Rivaille, es tu culpa de que haga estas cosas"_

* * *

**Fue realmente corto xD En la proxima entrega les promento todo lo que les ando debiendo, el nombre del perro (el cual ya lo tiene y que solo hace falta develarselos) y mas actuacion de este. Levi y Moblit borrachos O.O situaciones grasciosas respecto a eso, algo sobre Hanji y su ultima escena en este cap (El heicho es tan irresistible, es entendible Hanji :3) y la aparicion de los personajes faltantes y que aparecieron poco (Erwin, Mike, el mocoso y sus amigos, etc, etc, etc)**

_**Hasta la proxíma.~**_


End file.
